Keya
Appearance An average Tauren of average height and weight. Keya prefers to wear her hair looped behind her ears and will often decorate it with beads, feathers, and the occasional gem or shell she finds on her travels. She wears the Tears tabard with pride and has adorned a green brooch below her left shoulder indicating her allegiance to the Cenarions. category:Horde category:Tauren category:Druid History Just over twenty years ago, a young tauren was born into the world. The daughter of a chieftain, the tribe felt she was destined for great things. As she grew and the Tree Spirit tribe moved from place to place, avoiding the centaur, her father—being a great Shaman—came to realize his daughter was not as in tune with the Spirits as he has hoped she would be. His daughter, Keya, instead felt a different tie to the Earthmother. Her teachings were given by a Druid of the tribe, her father ever-watching of her progress of healing the land. As she and her now-lifemate Aurock, grew, they became increasingly aware of the threat of the Centaur—and the hope of the great chieftain Cairne to unite the tauren tribes. Even for her young age, Keya has felt a great deal of sorrow in her life. While out teaching Aurock the ways of a Shaman, Keya’s father—Zeroun—was taken from this world by a sole centaur. And Aurock, feeling such anger and pain, attacked his mentor’s killing, felling it … but not without the loss of his left horn. But, the young Druid has learned and grown from her pain. Aurock and Keya’s relationship slowly grew from a childhood friendship into what is known as life-mates. Both complimented each other perfectly. Aurock—quiet and thoughtful—and Keya—curious yet shy—they allowed themselves to accomplish things they did not think possible on their own. With the tribe now under the leadership of Aurock, they began the Long March to find a haven for all Tauren. However, this was not without the whispers of war. The Legion had returned. The Tree Spirit tribe knew little of the Legion, but from the whispers it was an utmost evil that needed to be stopped. As Cairne called for the Tauren to aid the orc warriors, the Tree Spirit tribe answered. The older Tauren deemed both Keya and Aurock—while strong and willing—too young to be involved in such a battle. And so they both remained in Mulgore with many other Tauren settlers. Soon word reached of the Legion’s defeat—but at a tremendous cost. The World Tree was destroyed and the tribe that Keya and Aurock had known and loved was gone... The young Tauren knew they must not give up. The Horde would need them, and they the Horde. Current Keya has been assigned to help the Cenarion Expedition in Zangramarsh research the Naga. She has embraced her restorative powers for good, giving up her powerful feral gifts to aid the Tears and other friends she has made. The Druid is pleased with the progress she has been making in both her personal and professional life, finding time to gather herbs and meet with friends.